


Theirs to tease (to pleasure, to keep)

by ernyx



Series: Poly fics (for ease of finding) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky asks for punishment, Bucky is subby and loves it, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha is teased relentlessly by her boyfriends, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Polyamory, Post Orgasm Torture, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, slight D/s, super sappy lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said BOTH of you,” Bucky replied adamantly– and there was that damn pout that neither of them could resist. Steve, of course, crumbled in the face of it (’like a house of cards’ Nat had once said), and put the file down to slide into bed too. He, at least, had the decency to tuck them both under the sheets.<br/>Natasha stubbornly turned away and kept reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs to tease (to pleasure, to keep)

**Author's Note:**

> @unmcde on sent a prompt to my Natasha blog for the polyamory meme: "I can’t sleep without both of you there."
> 
> reposted from my tumblr (artificiallyimplantedmemories)

     Bucky wasn’t _really_  in the habit of whining, so when he did, the two of them indulged him. If that meant he’d started whining just a little bit more often lately, well… 

     Natasha was perched on the windowsill petting Liho absently while she went through the files for their next mission and Steve at the desk doing the same. Bucky had either read the details already or just didn’t care, because he was lazily flopped out on the bed, not even bothering to slide under the covers, and reaching his arms out towards them. 

     “You big baby,” Nat teased. “I’ll be done in a minute. Then you can cuddle me and sleep all you want.” 

     “I said _both_  of you,” Bucky replied adamantly– and there was that damn pout that neither of them could resist. Steve, of course, crumbled in the face of it (’like a house of cards’ Nat had once said), and put the file down to slide into bed too. He, at least, had the decency to tuck them both under the sheets. Natasha stubbornly turned away and kept reading. 

     Bucky huffed and turned towards Steve instead letting the captain spoon him and kissed him languidly. It was soft and slow but Nat could definitely hear it. They were _taunting_ her. Little breaths between kisses turned into gasps, and there was the sound of cloth against flesh, indicating that they were both getting undressed. 

     A surprised “ _oh!_ ” broke out of Steve at a pinched nipple and Bucky grinned, letting his hands trail down lower. When he was stopped, he shook his head. “My turn first,” he pouted, and the juxtaposed sexual touches and childish expression made Steve laugh. 

     “Alright.” 

     Bucky dove down with gusto, and there was no way for Steve to suppress his moan as the soldier’s tongue met hot flesh. He sucked just right, alternating soft and hard, lips catching on the head every time he pulled back. The wet sounds finally shattered Nat’s control and she glared at them. 

     “Fuck you,” she muttered without heat, moving towards them and stripping.  
     “That was the plan.”  
     “Is that so?”  
     “ _Hell yeah_.”

     It wasn’t long before Steve came– staying hard, because his refractory period was nearly nonexistent, and Bucky pulled himself up for kisses. Natasha dropped kisses on the back of his neck and Bucky leaned back into her, loving the way he encased her in his arms. She was often rough, both in battle and in intimacy, but these little moments were his. _Theirs_. Theirs to keep, theirs to treasure, theirs to love. And god did they love her. 

     Having gotten off once, Steve was the next to move, pulling Natasha into a kiss over Buck’s shoulder. The slurps and gasps were right by his ear, and he couldn’t help but moan. 

     “Fuck, guys. Come on.”  
     “Patience, babe. Natasha hasn’t gotten off either.”  
     “Please Nat, let me fuck you. I need–”  
     “How about _I_ fuck _you_  instead? Would you like that?”  


     Bucky groaned at the thought, the familiar image and feel of it already ghosting through him. He twisted to face her and kissed her hard. “Yes, yes, yes.” 

     Natasha laughed at his desperate pleas, kissing him again. “Be a good boy and get me off first. Steve can prep you in the meantime.” 

     He wasted no time at all, practically diving onto the bedsheet, sliding underneath her so she could sit on his face. It was a pleasure thing, of course, but there was an element of power as well. Bucky, always overthinking every move, gave himself up to this, let Steve and Natasha dictate what he was doing, what he could have. He could ask, of course, and they’d let him have his way on occasion, but whatever _they_  wanted, he gave willingly. 

     Natasha was just the opposite. She needed to be in control constantly, having experienced such a lack of it early in her life. She needed to know that she could have what she needed here without repercussions, with the trust of the two men she loved the most. She could let her guard down and genuinely allow herself her needs. 

     Bucky was interrupted while alternating sucking on her clit and licking down her labia by a wet feeling between his legs, followed by the slow slide of Steve’s finger inside of him. His eyes clenched shut as he moaned in anticipation of what was to come. The interruptions continued at intervals– a second finger, then a third. The fourth, despite the time he had spent being stretched, was a little too much at the moment and Steve backed out before it got too uncomfortable. Which, of course, left him gaping and wanting. He whined loudly, and the vibrations made Natasha moan in turn. 

     “The faster you get her off, the faster you get fucked, you know,” Steve smirked, trailing a finger up the underside of Bucky’s cock, rubbing just below the glans where he was most sensitive. His body arched off the bed entirely and he renewed his efforts, finally getting Nat to shake on top of him. She rested there for a moment, shuddering through the aftershocks as he gently continued to lick, before swinging herself off of him and clean off the bed. It took a moment to get her legs steady, and then she pulled him up as well. 

     As much as he liked getting fucked on his back where he could see his lovers’ faces, being on all fours felt the best. It was also easier for Natasha to get the leverage she needed. Steve helped her get the strapon snug (not that she  _needed_  help, but by this point he had been ready for round two for a while and that meant he was definitely handsy), and then she walked over to the bed again. 

     The tip of the dildo nudged against Bucky’s asshole gently, covered in a frankly excessive amount of lube so that it could slip in easily, but she left it teasing there, drawing circles with it around the rim. Bucky was squirming, and his hips couldn’t help but chase it, trying to get it inside of him. Steve pulled Natasha into a kiss, playing with her breasts while she played with Bucky’s ass, and the soldier just got more frustrated being able to see it out of the corner of his eye. 

     “Please,” he mumbled under his breath. “Please, please, _please_.” 

     Steve took pity and moved to kiss Bucky as well. The latter humped back yet again. 

     “Stay still,” Natasha ordered, and slowly sank into him, reveling in the muffled moan he produced against Steve’s mouth. They still hadn’t stopped kissing, and Nat knew that if it went on longer, he’d soon be running out of breath. _Good._

     At the very deepest, hips flush against him, she gyrated a little, letting the dildo move inside of him. It was painfully slow, and Bucky keened into the kiss yet again. It was only when she had done this (in, out, rotate, in, out, rotate) another five times that Buck broke away from Steve, gasping and letting himself fall to his elbows. He felt like he was already exhausted, dizzy with pleasure. 

     It was this moment that Natasha snapped her hips forward, driving the dildo hard into his prostate. 

     He came instantly, overwhelmed, untouched, breath ripping from his throat so fast that he couldn’t even moan, couldn’t even _breathe_. It took a few moments for him to return to his senses properly, a the sense of stillness hit him hard. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and then louder, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t ask permission, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t–” 

     They had never asked this of him, but he’d always felt the need for it, so Steve quieted him with another kiss. “You’ll repay it, it will be forgiven.” Here, there was punishment for what he did, no excuses, no politics. There was no hatred, only fairness. “Natasha?” 

     Her expression was neutral. She was still aroused, and doling out punishment had always been hard for her, so she took a different approach. Slowly, she rocked into him again. She could do this for a long time with her stamina and endurance, but he was already sensitive from one orgasm, and this would be as much pain as it was pleasure the second time around. 

     “Thank you,” Bucky whispered, and she kissed his shoulder. 

     The dildo scraped against his sensitive prostate every few thrusts, unpredictable and sharp. He had gasped the first time and Steve had pushed his cock into Bucky’s unresisting mouth. Now there was just a stronger suck with each one. In counterpoint, Nat stroked his cock firmly and continuously, keeping him grounded even as he lost himself in the sensation. He was getting close and both of his lovers must have sensed it because they suddenly pulled back entirely. He whimpered pathetically, nearly collapsing. 

     “You know,” Steve said to Natasha, “we could put his penis in a pretty little cage and have him watch us for a week. That would be a hell of a punishment, wouldn’t it?” Natasha nodded and an indecipherable sound gurgled out of Bucky’s throat.  


      “Plug him up too. Take him out with us like we do, have him try to walk around without giving away how constantly aroused he is…”  
     “Have him work out with us.”  
     “Spar someone…”  
     “Fuck right on top of him…”  
     “So close but _so far._..”  
     “And if he comes anyway, the next time it would be a month.” They laughed.

     It was _that_  which broke Bucky out of it, had him pleading with them again, telling them that he’d be good, please to let him touch them, to have them hold him, and they did. Nat tugged Bucky back onto her strapon, making him sit upright as Steve wrapped his arms around the both of them. 

     “Won’t torture you like that, Buck, not unless you want it.”  
     “Love your cock too much for that anyway.”  
     “Always want you, need you.”  
     “Promise. You’re ours.”

     The relief let Bucky fully harden again, as if his body just picked up where it left off, and they all laughed this time, even as Steve bent to suck Bucky into his mouth. It was still a couple shades away from painful but the sensitivity had managed to subside a little, and the soldier breathed a sigh of relief. Nat held his hips tight and fucked up into his body, hitting his prostate every time now, and it wasn’t long before he came for the second time that night.. 

     Steve kindly let go but Natasha didn’t stop. She kept fucking him harder and harder until he was screaming, seeking her own pleasure. _This_  was the punishment, he knew, but he still couldn’t stop begging her to let up on the assault. Steve watched with half-lidded eyebrows, stroking his cock with quick strokes. When he reached for Bucky’s with his other hand, the soldier broke down and sobbed.  

     “Close, close, _fuck_ ,” Natasha gritted out, and Steve picked up the pace on both cocks, unrelenting. Bucky was just struggling to get deep breaths in as Nat shoved into his ass over and over, her skin slapping against his each time, her fingers bruising into his hips. His face was screwed up painfully but his cock was hard, so hard, _fuck_ , he couldn’t even understand, he could barely process anything and– 

     A sharp noise ripped out of the redhead as he snapped her hips into him one last time, collapsing onto his back. Steve came immediately after, coating his stomach and cock in come, and somehow he managed to orgasm for the  _third_  time that night before blacking out completely. 

     When he came to, everything was put away, he had been wiped down, and he was protectively cocooned by his lovers on each side. They had drifted into a doze and blinked awake at him for a moment when he shifted. He smiled and kissed each of them gently, almost chastely, and closed his eyes. Natasha looked at Bucky and Steve and couldn’t help but smile. Her lovers were safe and sated and happy, and she couldn’t ask for anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr (@artificiallyimplantedmemories) !


End file.
